Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock arrangement for particular but not exclusive application in latches for hinged and roller doors. Reference in the specification will be made to the use of the lock arrangement with respect to roller doors of storage facilities but this reference is by example only and the invention is not limited to this application.
Description of the Related Technology
Removable cylinder locks are used for door latches. By way of example door latches with cylinder locks are used on hinge doors at storage facilities where it is important that the goods being stored are secured in the allocated storage bay. In use, a customer of a storage facility would hire a storage bay and buy a cylinder lock for use with the door latch to the storage bay.
A user would insert the cylinder lock into an aperture in the door latch to lock the door latch. However, the lock can be misaligned or not correctly inserted into a lock aperture within the door latch resulting in the latch not being securely locked.